


Anything for you

by evergrove



Series: The Dragon and Her Swan [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergrove/pseuds/evergrove
Summary: Emma and Maleficent talk about Emma's pushy parents and the past. Naturally this leads to kissing.





	Anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofsilence/gifts).



> Happy birthday sosling! I finally figured out how to do this without actually having Snow in this fic :D
> 
> The prompt from ages ago: DS / The in-laws come to visit

"My parents really want to visit us. Snow was being pushy about it again, but I said I'm not ready yet. If I'll ever be," Emma rants when she gets home from Sunday brunch with her parents.

Maleficent looks down on her feet, wringing her hands. "Are- are you ashamed of me?"

Emma pauses unlacing her boots and looks up, explaining quickly, "No, no, sweetie, no. Definitely no." She reaches up and cups Mal's face. "I just don't want to subject you to my mother. I know there’s so much history between my parents, Lily, hell even me and you. You forgave me for killing you, and that’s all I can hope for."

Mal looks at her fondly. "I am too old for holding grudges. I'll never forget, but I intend to be with you for a long time, and that means I must deal with your parents too. That is if you want me to be around."

"I do. Never doubt that. You're definitely the number one of all the people I've killed."

Laughing out loud Mal says, "I'm glad I never fell for you for your sense of humour. It’s dubious."

"One of my best qualities," Emma winks.

Mal's eyes turn golden for a moment. The rare show of the dragon inside only happens when she’s overcome with emotion. "I love you so much, little one."

"I love you too, my strong brave dragon." Emma kisses her slow and soft.

Shoes forgotten, Mal hugs her tight and carries her to the couch. "Can we host the next Sunday brunch? Regina will be there too, and she, if anyone, knows how to deal with Snow, if she annoys us too much."

Emma takes her time to answer, too distracted by Mal’s soft lips. "Anything to keep you kissing me."


End file.
